


[Podfic] Fire in Her Eyes

by dapatty



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fighting, Flirting, Kissing, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's) A snapshot of Peggy and Dottie's contentious relationship.





	[Podfic] Fire in Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fire in Her Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988702) by [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Fire%20in%20Her%20Eyes.mp3) | **Size:** 2.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:43
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Fire%20in%20Her%20Eyes.m4b) | **Size:** 1.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:43

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Because these two.
> 
> Thanks a bunch to alba17 for having blanket permission. <3


End file.
